A Vampire's Love
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: /Warning: Tokio Hotel style!/ Sam and her three friends were the only outsiders out of the preps in Dullsville. But when some new kids move to town, will Sam's world turn upside down? Especially with the town believing they're vampires.
1. Welcome to Dullsville

**Author's note: Raven and Alexander is not in this story! Sorry. The reason why it's a Vampire Kisses crossover is because I took ideas from the book that I do not own. I know Alexander can't go out in the sunlight but Bill and the others can, so please don't be angry with that. Ok so I'm going to shutup and let you read the story. I do not own: Tokio Hotel our from Vampire Kisses: Dullsville, Mercedes, and Trevor.**

* * *

I woke up to someone poking me. "What?" I asked angrily. "You need to get up and get ready for school." My mom told me. I groaned and threw the covers back over my head. "Get up before I throw a bucket of water on you." She threatened me before walking out of my room. I sighed and got out of bed to get ready. _Great, another stupid Monday! _I thought to myself as I made my way to the bathroom.

After I got dressed and teased my hair, I got in my car and drove to Whitley's. Whitley was one of my bests friends. Me and her was alike in so many ways. I parked the car and blew the horn. She opened her bedroom window and glared at me. "I'm doing my hair, so hold up!" She yelled to me. "Hurry!" I yelled back. I laughed as she cursed as she shut her window.

Five minutes later, she came out and got in the passenger side. Whitley had shoulder length hair with purple highlights in her hair and mine was long and brown with purple on my bottom layer. We both skinnys and black t-shirts like everyday. Everyone called us emo in school but we weren't phased by it. "Did you do your History homework?" Whitley asked me. "Not at all. That's why I do it in study hall." I told her with a smile. "True." She told me and laughed.

I parked my car in the student parking area and we got out. "Don't you just love school?" Whitley asked me. "Yep." I told her sarcastically and she laughed. We walked in and went to our lockers. "There you guys are!" Rachel said as she seen us. She was like me and Whitley. Everyone called her emo along with us. She had short brown hair with blue in it. "We just got here." I told her with a smile.

As Whitley and Rachel were in deep conversation, some freshman passed us. "Did you see the new kids?" One of them asked. "No but I heard they're seniors." The other replied. "Three of them are cute but the other one looks scary." The girl said terrified and I laughed. "I know but I think he's emo." The other said. I glared at them and looked back at Whitley and Rachel.

"Did you hear? We have some new kids." I told them. "I hope they're cute!" Whitley said. "Don't give your hopes up." Rachel told her and Whitley's face drooped. "You're right." She told Rachel, depressed. "Well, well. What is the monster gang up to?" All three of us turned around and glared at him with hate. "What do you want Trevor?" I asked. "I was just stopping by to say hello." He told us with a smirk. Then the bell rang. "We would love to stay and chit chat with you but we have to go to class." I told him and the three of us walked away laughing.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them as I went into trig class. Whitley and Rachel both had art first period and I had stupid trig. I wasn't alone in here. My other best friend Brooke was in here. I took a seat in the desk behind her which was in the main back which was awesome. Haha stupid front. "Have you seen the new kids?" She asked me. "Nope. You?" I asked her. "No but I heard one of them is emo. Who knows, you might get lucky." She told me and I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden, Brooke's eyes went big. "What?" I asked her. She didn't answer but kept staring, so I followed her gaze. One look and my eyes were glued to him.

He was standing at the teacher's desk talking to the teacher. He stood there like a knight of the night. He was tall, skinny, wore baggy jeans with a skull belt and chains, converses, a cross necklace, a red t-shirt with a black skull on it, a leather jacket, and his hair was black and was up in a lion mane style, and wore black eyeshadow with eyeliner, his fingernails were long and painted black, and he had a tongue and eyebrow piercing. He was gorgeous. I looked away as he looked up.

Where was he sitting? I looked around the room and found the only empty seat was beside me. He was going to be sitting beside me! He began walking back to his seat but Trevor had to make a stupid comment. "Loving the outfit." He told the new kid. The new kid laughed and looked at Trevor. "Thanks but I'm hating your outfit and the face." He told Trevor with a smile. My eyes opened wide. He was the first guy to ever mess with Trevor. Trevor stared at him in shock as he walked back to his desk.

After he sat down, Brooke turned toward him. "Hiya! The name's Brooke!" She told him with a smile. "Mine is Bill." He said with an accent. I wanted to talk to him but I sat there fiddling with my pen. "This is Sam." Brooke introduced to him and I had to turn around to look at him. "Hello." I told him and smiled a little bit. "She's always shy when she meets new people." She told him and he nodded. "So what's your schedule?" Brooke asked him.

"After this I have chemistry, study hall, lunch, English, art, and then a music class." Bill told her and I froze. "Holy crap, Sam! You two have the same classes well except for seventh period." Brooke exclaimed. "What do you have seventh period?" Bill asked me. "Umm…a cooking class." I told him. "Oh." He told me and I looked down at my notebook.

The rest of the day was great. Bill became my friend and I learned a lot of facts. Bill and Tom were twins and Georg and Gustav were just their friends living with them. Whitley and Tom were flirting the whole day. They liked each other but the wouldn't admit it. Stubborn people. After school, me and Bill went to sit under a tree outside. "So where are you from?" I asked him. "Germany." Bill told me with a smile. "I bet you miss it." I told him as I picked the flower petals off the flower.

"Not at all." He told me and I looked up at him. "Do you like it here in Dullsville?" I asked him. "Dullsville?" He asked confused. "Well this town is very dull." I told him and we laughed. "You're a crazy girl." He told me as we cracked up. Then a black Mercedes pulled up and the window rolled down. "Bill, come on, we have to go." Tom told him. "I guess I'll see you later then." Bill told me before he left.

* * *

**Plzz comment and tell me how you feel about my story. But if you have nothing good to say then keep your mouth shut. Thank you!**


	2. Rumors From A Demon

**I do not own Jameson and just in case I didn't say it in chapter 1, I do not own the mansion on Benson Hill (from Vampire Kisses). Enjoy!**

* * *

~~B POV~~

When we got home we were greeted by our butler, Jameson, but he was like family to us. "Dinner is ready." He told us with a smile. "What are we having?" Georg asked. "All of yours favorite, raw steaks." Jameson told him as he got goblets out to pour our drinks in and I was talking about blood. We went into the dinning room and sat down at the table. "So Bill, who's your girlfriend?" Tom asked me and I sighed. "She's not my girlfriend just my friend and her name is Sam." I told them as I ate my steak.

"Tom, who's your girlfriend?" Georg asked and I chuckled. "Her name is Whitley and she's not my girlfriend…yet." Tom told him. I looked up at Tom, shocked. "You sound serious about her." I stated. "That's because I am. I've never met a girl like her before." Tom told me as he smiled while pocking the steak with his fork. Finally, his playboy days were over. "Bill?" Georg asked. "Yes?" I asked him as I looked up at him. "Since you're not dating Sam, you don't mind if I give it a try do you?" He asked me with a smile. My eyes turned to slits as I glared at him. "I'm going to bed." I told them as I stood up. I pushed my chair in and went to my room.

~~S POV~~

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I groaned as I reached over to turn my alarm off. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I changed into my black skinny jeans, Hello Kitty purple Japanese shirt, my studded belt, and my purple zebra striped belt. I went into the bathroom and teased my hair. After I put my converses on, I went out to my car.

Me and Whitley eventually arrived at school. The drive to school was boring me cause all I heard from Whitley was Tom this, Tom that, and then some more Tom blah. "Man, I'm so glad we're seniors!" Whitley said. "Me too." I told her and smiled. "Hey, Whitley!" She was greeted by Tom, the second we entered the school. "Hey, Tom." She said and giggled. "I'll be at my locker." I told her and walked away.

I unlocked my lock and opened my locker. "Hey monster girl! Where's your monster gang?" Trevor asked me as he leaned on Rachel's locker. "Obviously, not here." I told him and he laughed. "So I heard you were hanging around the vampire." Trevor told me. "Excuse me?" I asked him as I shut my locker. "The new kid with the makeup. I heard he was a vampire." He told me and I laughed. "And I'm Britney Spears." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"I'm being serious!" Trevor told me, angrily. "Whatever." I told him. I thought his head was going to blow by how mad he looked. He was about to grab me but someone grabbed his wrist. Me and Trevor looked up and found Bill. "Leave her alone." He said with threat in his voice. Trevor moved his arm out of Bill's reach and looked at me. "This isn't over." He told me and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked me with concern. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks." I told him. "No problem. It's a good thing he walked away or we would be fighting right about now." Bill told me. "Why?" I asked him. "Cause you're my friend and we always look after each other." He told me with a smile. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I got it out and read a text message from Whitley. 'Me and Tom are finally dating!' I smiled and closed my phone. I looked up at Bill, who was reading something on his phone. _At least one of us got lucky. _Then the bell rang for first period.

I sat down at my desk and opened my binder to take notes. What am I thinking? Bill would never be interested in me. I sighed with a hint of sadness in it. All of a sudden, Bill reached me a note. I took it and read it. 'What's wrong?' It said. Wow, his hand writing is beautiful. I wrote back and reached it to him. He read it and turned toward me, glaring. I wrote 'nothing' back to him but he knew I was lying. "Ok class, today we're having a quiz." Mrs. Jenny told us.

~~B POV~~

_This should be easy._ I told myself. I already knew this stuff anyways. How fun, living high school all over again. I would be gone already but the girl beside me kept me here. I had to keep her away from that Trevor dude. Every time Trevor came to my head, anger would rush through my veins. Was this jealousy? I looked at Sam and she looked up at me with a smile. Maybe. "What happens when you fail the quiz?" A student asked. "Then you will get tutored by Trevor, Brooke, or Sam." Mrs. Jenny told him. A smile came to my face as I got an idea.

~~S POV~~

The day went by fast today. The bell rang for us to leave and all of us left the classroom in a hurry. Everyone was like that. Rushing out of seventh period, like a bat from hell. I stopped in my tracks when I seen Bill leaning against the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Waiting for you." He told me and smiled. "You didn't have to." I told him and we began walking. "I know but I wanted too." He told me. "Oh, Tom wanted me to tell you, he's taking Whitley home and he'll be driving her from now on." Bill told me. "Alrighty then." I told him as I unlocked my locker.

"Looks like I have to take the bus now." Bill told me with a chuckle. "I can take you home if you'll like." I told him. "You don't mind do you?" He asked me. "No not at all." I told him and closed my locker. "Thanks." He told me with a smile. "Anytime." I told him as I returned a smile. He followed me as we walked to my car. "You don't mind if I go to my house real quick do you?" I asked him as I started the engine. "Nope." He told me as he buckled.

I parked the car in my driveway and turned the car off. "I'll be back in a minute." I told him and got out of the car. I ran into the house and put my mom's lasagna into the stove from the fridge. "What's that?" A voice asked. I turned around as my heart beated like mad. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked Bill. "I ran." He told me with a chuckle. I picked the garlic powder bottle up and put it up in the herb cabinet. I heard Bill coughing like mad and I turned around to face him.

My eyes bugged out as I seen his face grow paler by the minute. "Bill, are you okay?" I asked him. "Get the shot out of my pocket." Bill told me. I listened to him and put my hand in his pocket and grabbed the shot. Then Bill fell to the floor but I caught him. "Bill, what do I do?" I asked him scared as hell. "Put..into my…side." He told me between breaths. I injected the shot into his side. He gasped and stopped breathing. "Bill?" I asked as I shook him. No response. I laid my head against his chest and began crying. I felt a hand run through my hair and I looked up. "There's no need to cry." He told me with a smile. "Bill!" I yelled and threw my arms around his neck.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. "I'm allergic to garlic." He told me as I stood up and helped him up. _Allergic to garlic? _"I guess I better take you home." I told him and he nodded in agreement. I turned around to get my drink. "Meet you in the car." Bill told me. "Why don't we-" I turned back around and gasped. Bill was gone. But how? Something about Bill didn't feel right to me. He was very mysterious and he was hiding something. I could feel it.

I walked to the car and got in. Bill was sitting on the passenger side listening to Green Day. I looked over at him and he smiled at me, of course I smiled back. "I need directions." I told him as I put my seat belt on. "Alright. Let's get going then." He told me. I put the car in reverse to get out of the driveway and then I put in forward. Then we were off to his place.

I drove up the long driveway. "You live here?" I gasped. "Yep." He told me and chuckled. Holy crap! "I didn't know you lived in the mansion on Benson Hill!" I exclaimed. "I was scared to tell you cause you might of not took me home." He told me. "Are you kidding! When I was little I used to-" I quickly caught myself and closed my mouth. "Used to what?" He asked me. "Ummm...come here alot and sit on your front yard." I told him with a smile and he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told me as he opened the car door. "Ok bye! See you tomorrow!" I told him. Bill closed the door and walked to his door. My eyes went wide as I watched him open the front door like it's nothing. I remember when I was little and I would sneak in the mansion all the time with Whitley. Me and her both tried opening that door but it would never budge. That's why the door was never locked cause no one could open it. As I drove off, a goal came into my head. I was going to decode him. Even if it killed me.

* * *

**^_^ chapter 2! Plz review! ^_^**


	3. Decoded

~~S POV~~

As soon as I got home, I ran to my laptop. I knew it was stupid but I needed answers. I got on the internet and searched vampires. _Vampire Types_, one of the searches read and I clicked on it. I found one that was very interesting.** _Evil Vampires_**. I moved my mouse and clicked on it. _**Evil Vampires come out only at night and are scared of stakes. Deathly allergic to garlic**. _I sighed and pressed the back button. Bill was deathly allergic to garlic but he came out in the daylight. I scrolled down the page and clicked on hundreds of them but nothing came up. I was about to exit out but then a heading caught my attention. _**Daybreakers**._ I clicked on it and began reading it.** _Daybreakers are vampires that can stay in sunlight. They are deathly allergic to garlic. These are the most dangerous vampires on the planet. They can not be killed unless another vampire kills them. _**I quickly turned the computer off and got my stuff to take a shower. I turned the water on and walked over to the sink. I sighed and looked up in the mirror. Maybe I am crazy believing in vampires and all that. I smiled and got in the shower.

The next morning was the same as always. Get up and get ready for school. I put my converses on and walked out the door, closing and locking it behind me. As I walked toward my car, I began looking in my purse for my keys. I found them and was about to stick them in the lock. "You mean I drove all the way out here and you don't want to ride with me?" A voice asked and I turned around. Bill was leaning against a midnight black mercedes. "When did you get here?" I asked him startled. "To take you to school." He told me with a smile as he opened the passenger door. I sighed and got in the car. Bill closed the door and in a flash he was at his door opening it. _Fast, check. _I thought to myself as I remembered what the list said on how to spot a Daybreaker.

~~B POV~~

The whole drive to school, I noticed Sam was being very observant. Everything I did, she would watch me. I parked the car and we got out. "What's up with the observation?" I asked her as we walked toward the school house. "Excuse me?" She asked me confused. "All morning, you've been observing me like I'm a science project." I told her as I rose a brow. "You're crazy!" She told me as she laughed and walked in the school building. Then a thought came into my head. _Does she know what I am? _I shook my head and laughed. _Impossible. _I walked into the school dusting my thought off.

"Here are your graded quizs." The teacher said as she passed out papers. "Some of you did wonderful and the others well did terrible. If anyone made a 60 or below I suggest tutoring." She told us. She laid my paper down a on the desk_. Yes_! I made a 60. I smiled down at my paper. This was awesome. I turned around to look at Sam. "What did you get?" I asked her. "A 100!" She told me with a smile. "What about you?" She asked me. "A 60." I told her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She told me. "You don't have to apologize things like this happen. So can you tutor me?" I asked her. "Sure. When do you want me?" She asked me. I knew what she was talking about but my thoughts answered before I did_. Right here on the desk_. Damn thoughts! "How about this afternoon?" I asked her. "Seems like an okay time for me." She told me. I smiled and turned around. I felt someone's eyes burning a hole through me, so I looked up. Trevor was glaring at me with such hatred. I met his gaze and he looked away. I began to chuckle silently to myself.

~~S POV~~

I was sitting in study hall talking to Bill as the bell for lunch ran. "I'll see you at lunch." Bill told me as he grabbed his books. "Okay but save me a seat!" I told him as I was about to walk out. "Yes, ma'am." He told me and I laughed on my way out. I walked to my locker and opened it. "So you and the vampire, huh?" I closed my locker and glared at Trevor. "Even if it was true, what's it to you?" I asked him. He moved closer to me and I took a step back. "You know you could be with someone better than him." Trevor told me. "Okay let's get something straight. I'm not seeing Bill and you're crazy if you think I'll date you." I told him and crossed my arms.

"How do you know it would be horrible? Just try it." He told me with a smirck as he moved closer to me. I stepped back until my back was pressed against my locker. Trevor put his hands on my locker on each of my sides. "Just try." He told me as he leaned down to kiss me. "No!" I yelled to him and turned my head. I heard his teeth grip and then he grabbed my face to turn my face so I could look at him. "Let me go!" I said angrily as I through a punch at him but he caught my hand. "Fiesty much better." Trevor smiled and leaned in again.

_Ugh let's just get this over with! _I glared at him as his lips got closer to mine. Great. My first kiss was going to be with Trevor. The guy I hated most in this world. As his lips was an inch away from mine, I closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a bang. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was staring straight at Bill's back. I looked from the side and Trevor was rubbing the back of his head. Did Bill really push Trevor into a locker? But how? It was so silent when he did.

~~B POV~~

Trevor was seriously pissing me off. I was about to growl at him but I had to remind myself I was just dealing with a human, not a vampire. "Why the hell are you?" Trevor asked me angrily. "I came to check on Sam but I found her about to kissed by a snob, so I had to stop it." I told him, angrily. "Why you!" Trevor yelled and ran at me with his fist up in the air ready to hit me. When he was about to hit my face, I grabbed his hand and with my arm threw him back into the locker. "Sorry but I really don't want to waste my time with you." I told Trevor and turned around to face him. She looked up at me with amazement and then smiled. "Let's go to lunch." She told me and we walked away from Trevor, who I could feel glaring at me with hatred.

~~S POV~~

We walked to the lunch room in silence well not really but it felt like it. Bill paused at the door and looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked me with concern. "Yea, I'm fine." I told him and smiled. Bill smiled at me and opened the door to the lunch room. The smile faded as I glanced up at Bill. Everything that I just saw answered my questions. _I think I just decoded you, Bill. _


	4. Let The Bat Fly Away

~~S POV~~

I parked my car in the driveway and got out. I sighed and closed my car door. I walked up to the mansion door and knocked. Hopefully, it was just going to be and Bill. I heard the door being opened and then I found myself face to face with a creepy old man. "Hello, would you happen to be Miss Sam?" He asked me. "Yea that would be me." I told him as I smiled. "Well, come on in. Bill would be pleased that you made it." He told me as he smiled back and I laughed. "By the way, my name is Jameson." He greeted to me and all I did was nod. "Thank you, Jameson, but I think I'll take it from here." A voice said and I turned around. Bill was walking toward us and I smiled at him.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, Miss Sam." Jameson told me before he walked out of the room. "Are you ready to be tutored?" I asked Bill as I turned around to face him. "Yea, let's go to the study." Bill told me as he grabbed my hand and led me to the study. We entered the room and I stood there in awe. "Wow, this is library!" I told Bill and he laughed. He sat down on a couch and I sat down beside him. "Alright. What do you need help on?" I asked him. Bill smiled and reached over to grab the math book. I glared at him as he laid it on the desk.

"Umm…what do you think you're doing?" I asked him. "I already know all that stuff." He told me. "What?" I asked him confused. "I failed that quiz on purpose." He added. "Why?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. "So I could get tutored by you." Bill told me as he moved closer to me. My heart was beating like mad and I was beginning to be breathless. "Bill." I said in disbelief. "This was the only way I could be alone with you." He told me and began to put his arm around my waist. I watched as Bill leaned his lips closer to mine. I wanted to kiss him but I had to know the truth. "Wait." I told him and he leaned back.

"Did you not want me to kiss you?" He asked me. "Yes. Trust me, I really do but I want you to answer this question." I told him. "Okay then ask me what you need to ask me." Bill told me with a smile. "You've got to promise you'll answer truthfully." I told him. "Okay, I promise." He told me. "Bill, are you a…" I grew quiet. "A what?" He asked me. "A Daybreaker?" I asked in a whisper. Bill became stiff and I looked up at him but he was staring at the ground.

~~B POV~~

How did she know? I knew it! I knew she figured it out but I was stupid enough to dust my thoughts off. I had to lie. This was the one time I had to lie to her and break the promise. I looked at her with a smile on my face. "What have you been smoking?" I asked her. "Excuse me?" She asked me in disbelief. "I mean to think I was a Daybreaker or something. I mean what is a Daybreaker anyway? A wolf?" I asked her. Sam blushed looked down at the floor from emberassment. "No, it's a vampire and you're right, I'm crazy." Sam told me. I reached down and grabbed her chin and turned her face gently toward me. "I never said you were crazy." I told her with a smile on my face. "But-" She was about to say something but I interrupted. "You know I would like to kiss you but you have to shutup." I told her. "Bill." She said as she blushed a soft pink.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. Sam rose her arms up and wrapped them around my neck. I moved my lips away from hers and I began making a trail of kisses up and down her cheek. She giggled as I nibbled on her ear. Then I heard someone clear their throat. Me and Sam both looked up and found Tom standing in the doorway with Whitley behind him. "I hate to interrupt but Bill can I talk to you for a second?" Tom asked. "Yea, sure." I told him and looked back at Sam. "I'll be back in a minute." I told her and kissed her forehead before I left.

I followed Tom to his bedroom and he closed the door behind us. "What is it?" I asked him. "Mom called." Tom said as he sat down. "Really? What did she say?" I asked in a eager tone. "She told me that the word on the street back home was Jagger might be coming to America." He told me as he crossed his arms. "Great more problems." I sighed as I sat down on the bed. "More problems?" He asked me, confused. "Sam knows about what we are." I said and looked at Tom. "What did you tell her?" He asked quickly. "I told her she was crazy for believing something like that." "Good." He said with a sigh of relief. "But I want to tell her so bad." I admitted to Tom. "But you can't! You're not just protecting us, you have to protect her too." Tom told me. "I know. My world is to dangerous for her to live in." I told him. It was quiet for a long time until I said something. "I'm going back to Sam." I told Tom and left.

As I was walking down the hall, I ran into someone. I looked down and gasped. "Sam?" I asked her but she kept staring at me. I reached up to feel her face but she smacked my hand away. "How could you!" She yelled at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "I was on my way to the bathroom and I heard everything you and Tom were talking about." She told me angrily. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to know about my life! My world is too scary for you even to belong in!" I told her angrily. Sam stared at me and I realized what I just told her. "Sam, I'm-" I was about to say but she interrupted me. "No I understand how you feel. If you don't want me then I'll leave." She told me and walked away. I watched her walk out the door and probably out of my life for good. Maybe this was the right way. Sam wouldn't be in my dangerous world instead she would be in a world that is safer and that is her world.


	5. Super Bat

~~S POV~~

The next day I woke up and I hated it. I didn't want to go to school and face Bill. I sighed and got ready for school. I walked out to my car and drove to school. As I was pulling in the parking lot, I seen Bill's car. I parked my car far away from his and got out. I walked into the school and I saw Bill standing with Whitley, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. Bill looked in my direction but I acted like I was ignoring him even though I was taking in everything he did in my head. I heard the first bell and I walked to my locker to get my books for first period.

I got to class before anyone else did. As the class was coming in, I heard Bill sit down in his desk beside me but I still glance his way. I looked up and noticed Trevor walking toward me. "What do you want?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. "I was just wondering if you would like to come to a party I'm having this weekend?" Trevor asked me. I glanced at Bill as I saw him from the corner of my eye shoot his head in Trevor's direction. That's right, Bill doesn't like Trevor. I forgot all about that. "I'll be there." I told him and he smiled. I heard Bill's pencil break in his hand. He was pissed. "Awesome. Can't wait." He told me before he went to sit down.

~~B POV~~

What the? How dare he have the nerve to ask Sam that question but what shocked me was that she said yes. I threw my broke pencil in the floor and got one out of my pocket. I looked at the front seat of the row I was in to see Trevor. I saw him lean over and start talking to his friend. I began to use my superhearing to hear the conversation. "I got Sam to come." Trevor told him. "Hahaha looks like you'll be getting what you waited for." His friend told him. What the hell? I felt anger rise in me as I realized what he meant. Trevor was going to use Sam just for his fun and pleasure. If he thought he was going to get to Sam that easily he was wrong. I didn't even like the thought of Sam being near that guy. Damn this jealousy!

~~S POV~~

The weekend came by fast as ever. Crap, what did I get myself into? Instead of taking my car, I decided to call the town bus to come get me. I boarded and off to Trevor's house I was. The bus stopped at my stop and I got off. As I was walking toward his house, I heard rustling in the leaves in the tree. I looked up and seen a bat fly from it. It landed on a tree branch and it's stare was boaring through me. For some reason, the bat had eyes of someone that I have seen before but I shrugged and walked to Trevor's.

When I got there half of the people was drunk. As I passed the stair case, a dude rolled down the steps and I laughed on my way to the kitchen. "Hey!" Some basketball snob said as he put his arm around me but I pushed it off. "What?" I asked him. "Trevor is waiting for you in the backyard. He wanted me to tell you where he was." The snob told me and went back to partying. I walked outside and found Trevor leaning up against a tree. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "Calm down. I just need to show you something." He told me. "Hurry up. It's cold outside." I told him and he began leding me deep into the forest. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "One of your favorite places." He told me with a smile. He led me deeper and deeper into the woods until he stopped. I looked up. I was surprised to see that Trevor brought me to a grave yard. "Why are we here?" I asked him. "I wanted to show you something." Trevor told me and led me in the graveyard to huge statue.

Normally, I would've loved coming to a grave yard but not with Trevor. The one person I couldn't trust. He could easily through me in a fresh digged up grave and bury me in it. But Trevor wasn't that cold was he? "Where here. So now what?" I asked him. "Now it's time for me to show what I wanted to show you." Trevor told me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. Before I even had time to talk, Trevor crushed his lips against mine.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I pushed myself away from him and went back into the statue. "I just wanted you to know how I feel about you." Trevor told me. "You could've told me instead of kissing me!" I yelled. Trevor looked down at the ground and I started to walk away but he grabbed me and pushed me into the statue. "Get off of me!" I yelled and tried to push him off of me. "No. I have you and I'm not going to let you go." He told me and crushed his lips against mine again. I tried to move but his grip was tight on me.

I began to cry as he leaned down and began kissing my neck. I didn't want this. Then he reached up and held both of my wrist with one hand. He kissed me as he ran his hand up my dress. I heard something in the bush beside us. I tried to turn my head but that was hard to do. Within seconds Trevor was off me and flying into a grave stone. I looked up and saw Bill standing there glaring at Trevor. I didn't care about what he was or that he didn't want me but I ran to him.

I hugged on to him and I was surprised that he hugged me back. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "To save you from him." Bill told me as he stared down at me but his head shot toward Trevor as he stood up. "You need to leave." Trevor told Bill as he crossed his arms. "Okay then." Bill told him as he grabbed my hand and began walking. "But Sam stays here." Trevor added. "Okay but I wish you would make up your mind." Bill said as he sat down on the tombstone.

Trevor glared at Bill as he walked toward us. He reached up and grabbed my wrist and began pulling me away but Bill grabbed my other wrist. "Will you let her go?" Trevor asked annoyed. "No cause you're not taking her away from me." Bill told him. "What the hell! That's it! I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" Trevor yelled angrily and ran toward Bill with his fist out. Bill got in front of me to protect me. Bill grabbed Trevor's fist and Bill hit Trevor in the stomach with his fist. Trevor fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"Let's go." Bill told me as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the grave yard and the woods. "How did you find me?" I asked him. "I'm just good like that." Bill told me with a smile. "Wait. You were that bat weren't you?" I asked him skeptically and he sighed. "Yes. I had to keep an eye on you cause I didn't like the thought of you being along with Trevor." Bill admitted to me. There was one thing on my mind and I had to ask him about it.

Bill led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he closed the door. Within seconds he was getting in on the passenger side. He started the car and started driving. "Why did you do it?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked me as he looked at me and then back at the road. "Why did you save me from Trevor if you didn't care about me?" I asked him. Bill didn't turn to look at me, he just kept his eyes on the road. "Tell me something, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't of kissed you. So that should tell you that I do care about you." Bill told me and I looked up at him.

~~B POV~~

Was she crazy? Didn't care my ass. I do care about her. I parked the car in her driveway and got out of the car and went to her door. I opened it and she stepped out. I took her hand in mine and walked to her door. "So where does this leave us now?" She asked me. I smiled and softly grabbed her chin. I lifted her head up so she would be looking at me and then I leaned down to kiss her. I pulled away only to have a hold on her hand. "You tell me." I told her with a smirk. "I think I know now." She told me and leaned up to kiss me again. "I'll see you in the morning." I told her as I pulled away from her and began walking to my car. "Can't wait." I heard her whisper before I got in my car.


	6. Keep The Secret

~~S POV~~

As soon as I heard my alarm go off, I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and did my hair. As I brushed my teeth, my mom walked into the bathroom. "Is there a reason why you're in a hurry?" She asked me. I rinsed my mouth and put my tooth brush up. "No why would you think that?" I asked her. "Cause you got up at six and you usually get up at six thirty. It takes you twenty minutes to do your hair and then five minutes for make up but all together it took you ten minutes." She stated. "Well..I'm just really hyper thats all." I told her. She was about to say something but we heard a car horn.

"Who's that?" She asked me. "One of the neighbors maybe." I told her. "Does it look like I have stupid written on my forehead?" She asked me. "No." I told her with a smile. "Mom!" One of my little brothers yelled. "What?" She yelled back. "There's some dude in the driveway!" He replied and she looked back at me. "Who is he?" She asked me. "Umm..my boyfriend." I told her. "Since when?" She asked me, shocked. "Last night." I replied. "The first day and he's already taking you to school. Hmm..I need to go and intruduce myself." She told me and walked out. _NOOOO! What did I do to deserve this? _These were the thoughts I were yelling in my head.

~~B POV~~

If she doesn't get out here soon, I'm going to go get her. I heard her front door opened and a smile lit my face. It faded as I seen someone else that wasn't Sam walk around the corner. I froze as I suddenly found out who it was. Crap. Sam's mother was walking straight toward me. I sighed and got out of the car. Her mom stopped in front of me and glared. Holy crap. For someone who was shorter than me scared the hell out of me. "So you're dating my daughter?" She asked me. "Y-yes-s." I replied. She's so scary that she's making me stutter. Oh hell. "Why?" She asked me. Why? I was to scared to answer that question. "Cause she has a wonderful personality and she's very beautiful." I told her mother. I saw Sam walking around from the corner and I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

She walked over to me and I pulled her into a hug. We both froze when we realized what I did just in front of her mother. We turned our heads to look at her mom and I was surprised to see her smiling at us. "You know I can tell you two like each other a lot. So you have my approval to date Sam." She told me. I had to be approved? I felt Sam loosen up and then I heard sigh with relief. I'm guessing get approved was a good thing. Sam let go of me and walked to the passenger's side. I was about to open my door but her mom grabbed my coat. Normally, I would slap the hand but I was dealing with my girlfriend's scary mother. "I warn you though, if you hurt her I will tie you down in a chair and cut your fingers off one by one. Then your head." She told me with a smile. I gulped and quickly got in the car.

I started the engine and drove to school. I parked in the parking lot and got out. I went to Sam's door and opened it for her. I closed the door and put my hand in Sam's as we made our way to the school building. I knew what today's topic of school was going to be today by the way everyone was staring at us. I opened the door and held it open for Sam to go in first. Once I got in, Sam laced her fingers with mine and we made our way to her locker. "Hey dude." Gustav greeted me and playfully punched me in the arm. "Hey." I replied to him with a smile. Rachel walked up to Sam and slapped her in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked as she rubbed her arm. "For my entertainment and let's go get some breakfest." She told Sam.

"Fine then." Sam told her and looked up at me. "Do you want to come with me?" Sam asked me. "No I'm not hungry. I'll meet you back here okay?" I asked her. "Okay then." She told me. I leaned down and gave her a kiss before I walked off. "So you and Sam are finally an item?" Gustav asked me. "Yea." I told him with a smile. "Okay is it true? Sam and you are dating?" Georg asked as he walked up beside me. "Yes." I told him with a sigh. "Wow. Tom and Whitley and now you and Sam." Georg said as he shook his head. "Except the relationships are the same and different at the same time." Gustav said. "What do you mean?" I asked Gustav.

"I mean it's the same by Sam and Whitley are dating vampires but it's different cause Sam knows about you being a vampire but Whitley is clueless about it." Gustav told me. He had a point. "I wonder if Tom will ever tell her." Georg wondered in thought as he said that. "Give it about a month and he will." I told them. "For sure?" Georg asked. "No it's just a guess." I told them and all three of us laughed.

~~S POV~~

We got our breakfest and sat down at a table. "So you and Bill huh." Rachel said as she took a drink of her apple juice. "Yes." I told her and took a bite of my bacon. "Hehe now I have something to annoy you with." She told me. "Oh shut up." I told Rachel and she laughed. I placed my apple juice back on my tray as I felt my head hurt. "Reach me my advil out of my purse." I told Rachel. She got my advil out and reached it to me. I took it and put it back in my purse. "You need to go to the doctor." Rachel told me, worriedly. "No, I'm fine." I told her with a smile. "That's what you've been saying for the past two years." She stated. "I'm fine I swear. They're just simple migranes." I told her.

"No they're not. Something is wrong with you but you won't find out. Sam, you've been getting them ever since that accident two years ago." Rachel told me. "I know but there's nothing wrong with me and there is no way I'm going to the doctor." I told her. "I know how you can get to the doctor." She told me as she crossed her arms. "By how? By you?" I asked her with a smile on my face. "No by Bill." She told me and my eyes popped open. "What?" I asked her in a whisper. "You know that if Bill found out about this, he will definately take you." She told me. "No, Rachel. If you were really my friend, you won't tell him." I told her, angrily. "But-" She was about to say but I interrupted her. "No, you got to swear you won't tell." I told her and she sighed. "I swear." She told me. The bell rang and we got up to go to first period.

* * *

**O_o what's Sam keeping from Bill? Find out in the next chapter! (sorry wanted to be dramatic ^_^)**


	7. Now You Know

**The suspense is over! Okay btw dear readers, it mite take me a while to update on this story cause of two reasons 1. I will be updating my other stories 2. Homework and school. I hope you wil understand but knowing me, I'll probably be updating every other day but just in case I don't then you would know why. Thank you! :)**

**

* * *

**

~~S POV~~

The next day I woke up feeling like hell. My head was killing me. I got up and got dressed. All I did with my hair was straighten it. I heard a car horn and I made my way out to Bill. As I walked to him, a smile formed on his face but it slowly started to fade. "What's wrong?" He asked me as he pulled me into a hug. "Nothing. Just a little headache." I told him and leaned up to give him a kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked me not convinced at all. "Positive. Now lets go." I told him and he gave me a peck before we got in.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my binder, rolled into a ball, and threw it at Rachel. "What?" She asked me sort of aggraveted. "I can't take it anymore! I'm calling home." I told her. We were in our cooking club which was taking place during third period. Me, Rachel, Brooke, and Whitley signed up for at the beginning of the year. Bill couldn't be in it since he didn't sign up for at the beginning of the year. "Can you not make it any longer?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Okay let's head to the kitchen!" Mrs. Ram said and we followed her to the kitchen. "Fine but if you don't feel better, just call me." She told me. "I will and tell Bill I went home, please." I told her. "Okay just go call home." Rachel told me with a smile.

~~B POV~~

"This club is boring as hell." I whispered to Tom. "You're telling me." He replied with a sigh. "Who was the one that signed up for this?" Tom asked. We all looked at each other and then all of us looked at Georg, who was dancing to the song the robot was signing. "Remind me to never let him choose anything ever again." Tom said with a sigh. The teacher named Mr. Miles, came over to where we were. "Why are you three sitting around? Get up and have some fun! Socialize!" He told us with ethusiam. "Umm..I would but it's just us and those two geeks in here." I told him and Tom and Gustav laughed. "Hey this is your family now. Man, what am I kidding? I don't care what you do as long as you stay in this club." He told us and I chuckled.

The ball rang and all of us left from clubs. As the others made their way to lunch, I went to Sam's locker. I stood there about five minutes and I didn't see her but I saw Brooke and Rachel coming. "Hey, where's Sam?" I asked them. "She went home. She was having a killer headache." Rachel told me. "Thanks." I told them and made my way outside. Tom watched me as I walked past him and made my way to the parking lot. "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked me when he caught up to me. "To Sam's. She got sick and went home." I told him. "You're skipping?" He asked me. "Looks like it." I told him as I got in the car.

~~S POV~~

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Mom asked me as she was about to walk out the door. "Yeah, I'll be fine but if I need anything I'll call you." I told her as I crossed my arms. "alright then. Call me if you need me." She told me before she left. I sighed and walked back to my room. I changed my shirt to a solid black t-shirt and I changed into boxers I got at the store. I threw the covers back and got under them. I reached over and turned on my radio. When It Rains by Paramore began to play and shortly I fell asleep to it.

I woke up and found the room colder than before. I snuggled more into my covers and then I felt like someone was holding me to their chest. Maybe I was imagining things. I froze as the arms around me tightened and my eyes shot open. "Do you feel better?" Bill asked me. "How did you get in here?" I said tring to calm my nerves. "Easy, I picked your locks and locked your door back." He told me with a smile. "You would do that." I told him and he chuckled. "Anywho, why are you here?" I asked him. "I got worried about you and I had to come and check on you." Bill told me as he caressed my cheek.

I smiled and cuddled to his chest. He was so warm which was wonderful for me cause I was freezing. "What's wrong with you anyway?" He asked me. "My head hurts that's all." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me. Maybe it was time to tell him about my accident. "Bill?" I asked. "Yes?" He replied. "If I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked him. "I promise. You know all of your secrets are safe with me." He told me and kissed the top of my head.

"This is why I have headaches like all the time, anyways, me and my friend, Leen, went to a concert for Green Day. Well in order to go I snuck out of the house. We had a blast at the concert. On our way back to my house, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit straight on in the side of the car she was on. She died automatically but I went into a comma for three weeks. Ever since then, I've had headaches all the time." I told him and looked up at him. "I had no idea you went through something like that." Bill told me. "You didn't know." I told him with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me. I gave him another kiss and laid back down on his chest. "So you wear boxers?" Bill asked me. I blushed and he chuckled. "Would you like a pair of mine to wear?" Bill asked me. "Are they clean?" I asked him. "Of course." He replied and kissed my forehead. "Alright then. Bring me a pair." I told him.


	8. Weekend Plans

**Hayy guys! Im finally back with a new chapter! I would've updated sooner but I was working on my story about The Grudge as I was working on this. Plus I have school which totally suks :/ anyways enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

~~B POV~~

I woke up the next morning and found myself in Sam's room. I thought I went home but I guess not. I looked over and saw Sam fast asleep against my side. I hope she was feeling better. Then I heard someone knocking on the door. "Honey, it's time to get up and get ready for school." I heard her mom say from the other side. Then the door started to open. I'm so dead.

~~S POV~~

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the door opening slowly. "Come on, you need to wake up." Mom told me. I rose up and rubbed my eye with the back of my hand. "Alright." I told her and she walked out, closing the door behind her. I jumped out of my skin as I felt arms slid around my waist. I turned my head and found myself face to face with Bill. "You scared me to death!" I told him as I punched him playfully in the arm. "Sorry." He told me and kissed my cheek. "How did my mom miss you?" I asked him. "Because I hid in your closet." He told me and I laughed.

_Someone save me from this hell hole! _I screamed in my head as I sat in fifth period. I sighed and laid my head down on my arms. I felt a paper ball hit my back and I looked back. Aaron was looking out of the window with a smile on his face. How stupid did I look? I looked over at the snob, Amy, and saw her book laying on the floor. This was going to be good.

~~B POV~~

Why did english class have to be so damn boring? Sam was sitting in the back of the room and I ended up being in the front. Fantastic. All of a sudden, I heard a desk hit the floor. The whole class, including me, looked back to find Aaron still in his flipped over desk. "What in the?" Ms. Clarkson said and walked back to Aaron. "What happened?" she asked him. "Someone threw a book at me." He said as he rubbed his head. She bent down and picked up the book. "Amy, why did you throw this at him?" She asked Amy. "I didn't Ms. Clarckson!" She said innocently. "Enough. Go to the office!" She demanded and went back to her desk.

Amy got up but shot a glare at Sam before leaving. Sam smiled and turned back to Aaron and stuck her tongue out at him. Of course she would do something like that. Sam looked at me and quickly looked down at her desk. I shook my head as I turned my attention back to the english book. What am I going to do with her? I sighed and a smile lit my face. Keep her of course.

~~S POV~~

I walked hand in hand with Bill as we made our way to the car. "I can't believe you got Amy blamed for something she didn't do." Bill told me with a chuckle. "Sorry but I just don't like her." I told him. I let go of his hand and walked over to the passenger side of the car. I got in as Bill did. He started the car and began driving. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked me out of no where. "Nothing why?" I asked him. "Maybe we could do something this weekend." Bill told me as he leaned back in his seat. "Sure. I'm up for anything." I told him with a smile. "Haha well that's good." He told me.

* * *

_Yes! Today's Saturday! _I quickly jumped out of bed and got ready. After that, I went to my bedroom and watched some movies cause I needed something to do as I waited for him. As soon as I heard his car, I ran out of the house like lightning. I was so happy to see him. Bill opened his car door and got out. I swear there was light coming from him with angels signing along. He opened his arms and I ran into them. Bill embraced me and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and moved away from him to get in the car.

Bill started it and began driving. "So where are you taking me?" I asked him. "You'll know when we get there." He told me and winked. "Of course you would tell me that." I told him as I crossed my arms and he chuckled. "Is it just gonna be us?" I asked him. "Yes. Tom took Whitley out and the G's are going to be going to an arcade." Bill told me. I turned my head and glared at Bill. "What?" He asked me with a laugh. "Where are you taking me? It's killing me!" I said and threw my hands up in frustration. "No. Just sit back and relax." Bill told me and turned the radio up. I sighed and laid my head against the door and fell asleep.

I woke up to Bill's hand caressing my cheek. I rose up and yawned. "How was your nap?" Bill asked me with a smile on his face. "Nothing fun." I told him as I stretched. Bill grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He gazed into my eyes and I gazed back into his eyes. Bill slowly leaned down and his lips met mine. He gave me a peck and then he started giving me hot and heavy kisses. I was so under his spell. Bill moved back only to leave his forehead against mine. I was breathing hard but he seemed calm. "I think we should get out now." He whispered to me and his sweet breath flew in my face.

I nodded my head and moved away from him. I opened the door and got out. All of a sudden, I felt the world moving to fast. I would've hit the ground but Bill caught me. "Are you alright?" He asked me with concern. "Yea just got a little dizzy but I'm fine now." I told him with a smile. "Good." He told me and began leading me to a...cemetary. He's bringing me here? Oh well that's okay with me. He led me to a picnic area he set up in the grave yard. "Wow this is so sweet!" I told him and gave him a hug with all my might.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. We both sat down and began to eat our lovely meal. "Did you cook all of this?" I asked him as I ate. "No not at all. This was made by Jameson." Bill told me. "Jameson? Who's that?" I asked him. "Our butler." He told me and handed me a barbeque chip. "You know garlic would be good on this." I told him and digged in my purse for my garlic. I take it with me everywhere cause it seems no one in this town has garlic when I need it. I found it and opened it. "No!" I heard Bill yell and then he started coughing like mad.

I looked over at him and he was turning paler by the minute. "Bill?" I asked worriedly. Bill fell to the ground coughing and breathing hard. "Bill!" I yelled and threw the garlic far from us. I quickly crawled to him and held him to my chest. "Bill, please!" I said as tears came from my eyes. He began to breathe even harder. I got his cellphone and called Tom. After three rings, he answered. "Hello?" He asked through the phone. "Tom! Please hurry there's something wrong with Bill!" I yelled to him. "Where are you?" He asked in a rush. "The grave yard named Lee." I told him. "Okay hold on I'll be there." He told me and hung up.

I closed the phone and looked down at Bill. His eyes was fluttering and his breathing was slower than usual. I killed my boyfriend. "Bill!" I screamed through my tears. He got his eye lids open for a second to look at me. "I'm sorry." I told him and laid my head against his chest. I began to lose my breath as I thought about losing him. No, I can't! No, no, no! Please stay with me, Bill. Then the world started to move fast again. "I love you, Bil-" I murmered to him before I fainted onto his chest.

* * *

O_O what happens next? Lol. Please keep givin me those lovely reviews :]


	9. No Worries

~~S POV~~

I woke up in a room that was unfimiliar to me. I rose up and looked around the room. Where was I? The door flew open and Georg was staring right at me. "Where am I? Where's Bill?" I asked him in a rush. "Well, you're at our house in Bill and Tom's grandmother's room and Bill is in his room resting." Georg answered. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Are you okay?" Georg asked me as he sat on the bed beside me. "How can I look at Bill again." I told myself. "Just look at him." Georg told me. "You don't understand! I almost killed him!" I said and then tears began to flow from my eyes.

Georg pulled me in a hug and began to comfort me. "Everything's okay. Bill's fine and I'm pretty sure Bill doesn't blame you for what happened. It was an accident." Georg told me and I shook my head. "No he should blame me for doing that to him." I told Georg. "But I don't." Another voice added. I looked up at the doorway and found Bill leaning against the frame. "Well, I'll be going now." Georg told us and left. Bill began to walk toward me but I held my hand out for him to stop. "What?" He asked me confused.

~~B POV~~

What the hell was she doing? "I'm dangerous." She told me. "No you're not. It was an accident not purposely." I told her. "I could've killed you Bill." She told me. I sighed and rubbed my temples to calm my anger cause I hated myself when I got mad at her. "If you did, it would be the best way to die." I told her and her head shot in my direction. "Don't say that!" She nearly yelled to me. I walked toward her and she wasn't going to stop me. "No don't come any closer." She told me and started backing away. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

She tried to move from my hold but I held on to her tighter. I reached down and grabbed her chin, gently. I forced her to look up at me. "It was an accident for god sakes! Don't blame yourself." I nearly yelled, hoping she would get through her head. "Fine." She told me and looked away from my eyes. I sighed and ran my hand through her hair. "Everything is okay now." I said and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I hope so." She mumbled with a sigh. "It is cause as long as I'm with you and you're with me." I told her and she looked up at me. "Bill." She whispered. I stared into her eyes for a moment and leaned down to kiss her.

I pushed her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Our kisses were getting hot and heavier by the minute. But all that was interrupted by the knocks on the door. I rose up and pulled her up with me. "Come in." I told them. The door opened and Tom entered. "I need to talk to you." Tom said and by the way he was staring at me meant he needed to talk to me alone. "Alright but let me take Sam home first." I told him. "Alright." He told me and left.

I took Sam's hand and led her to my car. We got in and I started my car. She didn't say a word through the while drive but she kept a hold on my hand. I parked the car and we sat there for minutes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She told me and was about to get out but I grabbed her wrist. I couldn't leave her alone tonight. "I'll be back so don't go to sleep without me." I told her. A smile formed on her face and nodded her head. "Okay, I promise." She told me before she got out.

I drove back to the house and made my way inside the house. I found everyone in the living room after searching the whole house for them. "So what did you want?" I asked Tom. "Oh, I wanted to tell you my homie is coming over tomorrow." He told me. "Wait, which one?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. "Taemin." Tom told me with a smile. "No Bumble Bee!" Georg screamed at the tv. "Shutup. Optimus Prime is going to save him you baby!" Gustav replied. "You mean the dude from Korea?" I asked him. "Yep, him." Tom told me as he laughed at the G's.

"Awesome!" I said as I faked a smile. _Damn, why him? _I yelled in my head. "I'm going to Sam's." I told everyone and left.

* * *

**I will hopefully get the next chapter by this week but I cant promise!**


	10. Friend or Foe

**^_^ I have new chapter for everyone! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

~~B POV~~

I made my way back to Sam's. I parked my car behind a vacant house and ran a mile to her house. Her window was cracked open, just for me. I opened it enough for me to fit through and made my way inside.

Sam already took a shower, dressed in her sweats, and was sitting on her bed reading. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled as I made my way on her bed. I took her book and laid it on her dresser. "You know you didn't have to come and see me." She told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yes I did cause I didn't want the guilt you're feeling eat you up." I told her and gave her a peck on her lips. I pulled away to find her smiling but then she yawned. "Time to hit the sack." I told her. As I turned the lamp off, she got under the covers. I got under the covers and she cuddled to my chest and fell asleep shortly after.

~~S POV~~

As soon as we entered school, everyone was in their clan talking about a foreign exchange student. "I wonder where he's from?" A girl asked her friend. "I don't know. He could be hot with that British accent!" Her friend replied. Me and Bill held hands as we made our way to his locker. "I wonder who it is." I said as Bill opened his locker. "Taemin." He replied. My head snapped to his direction. "Who's that?" I asked him. "Tom's friend from Korea." Bill told me.

"What is he doing here?" I asked him. "I have not a clue. Tom wouldn't tell me anything else. Just about the fact he was coming to visit." He explained to me. "Oh. Bill, is he a vampire too?" I asked him but I whispered vampire to him. Bill sighed and looked at me. "Yes but he's not dangerous. So, you have nothing to worry about." He told me with a smile. "Okay but you don't sound to happy about this guy." I told him with a smiled. "He's okay at times but he can get on my nerves." Bill told me and I laughed.

We got out trays and sat at our table that we sat at everyday. Whitley came in with Georg and Gustav. "Where's Tom?" I asked her. "He's coming. All day he's been showing Taemin around and I didn't get to see him much today." She told me and sighed. "No need to miss me more." Tom said and sat down beside her. Whitley smiled and hugged onto his side as he out his arm around her. "Hey you three! How are you guys?" A voice asked. I looked up and I swear I thought my mouth dropped open but luckily it didn't.

This dude was gorgeous. He was skinny like Bill but was like two inches shorter than him and had shoulder length brown hair with full bangs. "we're doing great!" Georg told him and Gustav just gave him a nod. "Just wonderful." Bill told him and Taemin smiled. He must've of noticed my stare cause he looked up at me. I felt my face get warm as a smirk spread across his face.

He walked over and sat beside me. "So what's your name?" He asked me while staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't find my voice but Bill found his. "Sam and she's my girlfriend." Bill told him. I looked over at Bill and found him glaring at Taemin. "You're a lucky man." He told Bill without taking his eyes off of me. I laid my head against Bill's arm, hoping to hide my face from Taemin.

~~B POV~~

What nerve he had to be flirting with Sam! Did he not get the memo that she's mine? If he doesn't get it soon, I'll be sure to let him know. I looked down at Sam and found her face pressed against my side. "So Taemin do you have any girlfriends?" Georg asked. He looked away from Sam to look at Georg. Good cause I was about to rip his eyes out. "No." He said and sighed but I should've known he would continue. "But I'm hoping to find one here in America." Taemin said and glanced at Sam. Oh. Hell. No.

"Well, me and Sam are going to go now." I told them and Sam looked up at me questionly. "Why?" Tom asked. "We're not doing anything today so me and Sam are leaving." I told him and stood up. Taemin looked at me and was about to say something but I interrupted him. "No, you can't go." I said flatly. Taemin glared at me before turning away. I grabbed Sam's hand and we went to the office to sign our selves out.

We held hands as we strolled through the park. "Why did we leave early?" She asked me. I looked down at her and smiled. "I mean I don't have a problem with getting out of school but why?" She asked. "I wanted us to have some alone time and we can't do that now since Taemin is in town." I told her. I felt her hand leave mine and I looked at Sam. She was glaring at me as she crossed her arms. "Are you jealous of Taemin?" She asked with a brow raised. "No." I told her and laughed. Instead of laughing, she kept glaring at me. I looked at my watch and it read 3. "Time to get you home!" I told her as I grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

After I dropped Sam off, I went to the house. I went up to Tom's room and from the rap music coming from there, it was obvious he was in there. I knocked on his door and entered. I found Tom doing his homework and no Taemin in sight. Good. Tom turned the radio down and looked up at me ready to hear what I have to say. "Homework?" I asked, shocked. "Yea. Jameson said I couldn't go to Whitley's until I do all my homework." He told me and sighed. "So what do you want?" Tom asked me. "Nothing but I want to know something." I said as I sat on his bed. "And that is?" He asked me. "Do you know when Taemin is going back to Korea?" I asked him. "Nope but tell me why you don't like him?" Tom asked as he crossed his arms. "I just have a bad feeling about that guy that's all." I told him and stood up. "Well I'm going to do my homework." I told him and left his room.

As I made my way down the hall, I ran into someone. I looked to see who it was and it was Taemin. He crossed his arms and smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "You don't like me." He stated. "No I don't." I said and crossed my arms. Taemin chuckled and began to walk away. "Hey, Taemin." I said and he turned to look at me. "Stay away from her." I warned him. "You can't help fate, Bill." He told me and walked away.

* * *

**O_O suspense is in the air**


	11. Three Simple Words

**Moving on...**

**

* * *

**

~~S POV~~

Today is a bad day for me. The reasons: Bill will not be at school today, this morning I found out I had no more hairspray, fell down my porch steps, my car wouldn't start so I took the bus, and failed every test I got back today. I sighed and looked up at the clock. Thank god. It was three minutes to three. I'm so going home and sleep the rest of this awful day away. Just as the teacher was about to talk the bell rings. I grab my things and rush out of there.

I opened my locker and bam. My books fell out. Great and just as I was thinking the curse was over. I was about to bend down and get them but a hand beat me to it. I looked up and found Taemin smiling at me. I stood up and he reached them to me. "Thank you." I told him as I closed my locker. "No problem but are you having a bad day?" He asked me. "Do I look that bad?" I asked him. "No not at all. It's just that you're not all bubbly today and you usually are." He said. I wanted to stay and talk to him but I had to keep Bill's promise.

_I yawned and was about to fall asleep but Bill came through my window. I scooted over to allow him in my bed and he got in as he smiled. He laid down and I laid my head on his chest. Bill began to run his fingers through my hair. "Sam?" He asked me. "Hmm?" I asked as I was half asleep. "I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to be at school tomorrow." He told me and I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked. If he was skipping tomorrow and not tell me, his butt is mine. "The four of us have to go to Hipsterville to settle some business." He told me. "So I'm guessing I can't come." I said and he nodded. I should've known. "Don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow before you head to bed." Bill said and kissed my forehead. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise." He said with a smile. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. "But will you promise me something?" He asked. "Sure." I said without thinking. Oh no. What if he wants me to stay away from him? "Promise me that you'll stay away from Taemin." Bill said. I looked into his eyes and he was being serious. Why did Bill hate him so much? "Yes I promise." I told him. A smile formed on his face and he leaned down to kiss me. _

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" Taemin asked as he moved his from left to right in front of my face. I blinked several times and looked up at him. "Yea I'm here." I repilied. "Why the long spacing?" He asked me as he crossed his arms. "I have a lot on my mind. I need to go now." I told him and was about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around to face him. "Would you like to go get some coffee just as friends?" He asked me. Forgive me, Bill. "Sure." I told him.

We arrived at the cafe and he got a coffee and I got a strawberry smoothie. "So why did you move here?" I asked Taemin. "Well, I wanted to get out of Korea, so I decided to come here since almost all of my friends were here, I chose here." He told me and he took a drink of his coffee. I looked down at my smoothie as I bit my lip. I wanted to ask him why Bill hated him so badly. "Let me guess, Bill hates me." Taemin told me and I looked up at him. How did he know? I nodded my head and he chuckled. "He was always like that toward me." Taemin said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When Bill and Tom lived in Korea, everyday me and Tom would spend time together all the time. Bill got jealous and began to tell Tom I said this and that but I've never said things like that." Taemin explained.

Then he looked up at me. "That's why Bill is trying to keep you away from me cause he thinks I'm going to take you away from him." Taemin told me with a sigh. I sighed in frustration. I can't believe Bill was like that. I looked down at my cell and it read 6. Holy crap! It was six already. Mom was going to kill me for sure. I stood up and he looked up at me questionly. "I'm sorry but I'm already late for dinner but I'll talk to you later!" I told him and walked out to my car.

~~B POV~~

I glared at Tom. Was he serious? Here I was stuck watching a poker game because Tom had to stop and play one game that has been going on for an hour. I looked down at my watch. It was six already. I started tapping my fingers on the wooding arm of the chair. I haven't seen Sam all day. When I left, she was fast asleep but of course she should cause it was three in the morning when I left. That's it I couldn't take it anymore! I stood up and Georg looked up at me questionly. "I' leaving." I told him. "What? But how? Tom won't let you take his car." Georg said to me. "That's why I'm going to take the bus." I told him.

"But you would get to Dullsville in three hours that way." Georg said. "He's right. I'm pretty sure Tom will be finish in a sec and then it would take us an hour to get there." Gustav told me. "No, I'm leaving now. You can tell Tom I took the bus when the game ends." I told them and left.

~~S POV~~

I looked at my clock. It was nine already and Bill wasn't here. I sighed and climbed into bed. Did he find out about me hanging out with Taemin today? Oh no. What if he's beating him up at the moment? Poor Taemin. I laid down and I threw the covers over my head. I wasn't tired but I wanted to see if I could fall asleep. All of a sudden, I felt something under my covers with me. What the hell? I turned around and my face was pressed against something. That smell. It smelled just like Bill's cologne. I reached up and felt it. "Bill?" I asked. Was he really here or was I dreaming? "Hmm?" He replied.

~~B POV~~

I reached down and took her hand into mine. "Are you really here?" She asked me and I chuckled. I rolled over on top of her and a little shriek came from her. "Bill, what are-" Before she finished, I pressed my lips to hers. When my lips met hers, it felt like I was away from her at least two days and not just hours. I couldn't get my lips to leave hers, not even for a second. She pushed me gently because she needed breath. I made my way down to her neck and began nipping on her neck.

As she tried to get her breathing back to normal, I kissed my way up to her ear. I nibbled on her and she let out giggles. I stopped so I could whisper in her ear. "I love you." I told her and she froze in my arms. I know she can't see in the dark but with my vision I can. She turned her head and looked at me. "You love me?" She asked me. "Yes, I do." I whispered to her. Then a smile slowly formed on her face. "Good because I love you too." She told me and she leaned up to kiss me.


	12. Deep In Thought

~~S POV~~

I giggled around Bill's lips. "Bill." I mumbled around Bill's lips. "Hmm?" He asked in a mumble against my lips. I moved my lips away from his so I could speak and he began nipping on my neck. "Maybe we should go in now." I suggested to him. We were in his car in the school parking lot. "Na. We still have ten minutes until the bell rings for class." He told me against my lips. Bill wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on him. I put my knees on each side of his waist and he moved me a little so that he could get comfortable between my legs. Bill looked back at me and leaned up to kiss me. During our kiss my arms wrapped around his neck and he placed his hands on each of my side. Then I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I was about to open my mouth but someone knocked on the window which caused me to jump out of my skin.

I looked up and saw Taemin. "Come on you two. The bell's about to ring." He told us through the window and walked away from the car. Thank goodness it was him and not someone else. I heard Bill groan and I looked over at him. He had his head back and was staring at the roof. I giggled and reached over to give him a peck. I pulled away and he looked up at me, smiling. "I think we need to be going." I told him with a smile. "Alrighty let's get going then." He told me and leaned up to give me a quick kiss.

I sat in English bored out of my mind like always. "Okay class. Today you all are going to be assigned an asigntment that you will have to a partner with." Ms. Clarkson told us. Everyone looked at each other with excitement. Bill looked back at me with a smile and I smiled back at him. "But I'm going to be picking your partners for you." She said and everyone started making a big fuss about it. Bill was mad too because he turned around in his seat and crossed his arms. I covered my mouth as a giggle came out. I rested my elbow up on my desk and I laid my head on my hand. I looked up at Bill and a smile slowly formed on my face. There was something I wanted from him but would he give it to me? I blushed at the thought of it. What was I doing thinking about something like that? I felt someone staring at me and I looked up. Bill was staring at me. I blushed more and looked down at my desk. It was a good thing that he couldn't read my thoughts.

~~B POV~~

I decided to let my anger surpass. I sighed and turned around in my seat to look at Sam. I watched as her face changed to a beautiful pink. Her face went bak went to normal and then she looked up at me. Her face became a soft pink and she looked back down at her desk. What was she thinking about? "Okay listen up. In this hat, there is pieces of paper with titles on them. That will be the title that you're going to write your paper about. Before I let you pick, I'm going to pair you up." She told us and I sighed. This should be fun. "First we have, Trevor and Amy." I smiled when she called their names out. Now he wasn't going to be paired with Sam. "Sam and Taemin." Ms. Clarkson said. What? I gritted my teeth as I felt a growl come from my throat. I looked at Taemin. He looked up at me and smirked. My eyes became slits as I glared at him.

As soon as the bell rang, me and Sam started making our way to the car. "Hey Sam!" We heard someone call and we turned around. Fantastic. Taemin ran over to us. "So where are we going to be doing this?" He asked Sam. "Umm..I don't know. What about tomorrow at the library?" She asked. "Yea sure." He told her with a smile on his face. How I would love to wack it off. "Okay see you then." She told him and he nodded. "See you then!" Taemin replied and ran back to Georg's car.

~~S POV~~

I watched Bill as he did his homework. The rest of my family was in the bed except for me. Bill sighed and closed his book. He laid it on my floor and began to rub his temples. I crawled over to him and sat beside him. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I took his hand in mine. "Nothing." He told me and looked down at the floor. I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek and turned his face toward me. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I began to caress his cheek. "It's really nothing. I'm just worried about leaving you all alone with Taemin tomorrow." He told me with a smile. "You have nothing to worry about trust me. We went to a coffee shop and he didn't try nothing." I told him and I heard him beginning to growl. Oh crap. "Please don't be mad. I felt lonely that day and I needed someone to talk to." I told him as I touched his cheek. His growls got lower and lower then he sighed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me on his lap.

"As long as he didn't try anything, then I guess it was okay." Bill told me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I sighed and laid my head against his chest. "So what was you thinking about in English?" Bill asked me. My eyes popped open and my face became red. "Umm nothing." I lied. Bill sighed and before I knew it, we were laying in the bed. I felt heat run through my body to my face. This was not the kind of position to be in at this moment. Bill was on top of me looking down at my face. "Tell me." He said in a sweet voice and his sweet blew in my face. My heart was pounding like mad. I reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck. I looked him in the eye as I pulled him down toward me.

Automatically, he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss led to our kiss that we didn't get to finish in the car. Bill brushed his tongue across my bottom lip and I accepted him in. I reached up and began running my hand through his hair. I felt something rumble in his throat. Bill laid his hand on my cheek and ran it down the side of my body to my knee. He lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist. I moved my mouth away to breathe. He leaned down and began kissing my neck. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. As we lost ourselves in the kiss, I reached up and put my hands under his shirt. I was surprised he didn't jerk away but instead pulled away from to pull his shirt off. Maybe getting what I want was going to be easy. I ran my hand up his perfect chest. As he leaned down to kiss me, I reached up and started pulling my shirt up but Bill grabbed my wrist to stop me.

Bill was frozen solid above me and pulled away from me. He looked at me questionly. "Well you wanted to know what I was thinking." I told him. We sat there in silence for a while until I decided to ask him something. "Do you not want me in that kind of way?" I asked him as I looked down at my cover. I heard him sigh and then I felt a hand on my cheek. Bill moved my face toward him so I could be looking at him. "Of course I do but I don't want you to get hurt." He told me. "So what you're saying is that we have to be equal?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "No." He replied.


	13. Something I Didn't Need To Know

**Sorry for the long wait but now im here to deliver a lovely chapter! :DD**

**

* * *

**

~~B POV~~

"Umm Bill I need to go in now." Sam said and I looked down at her. We were standing in front of the library for twenty minutes. I didn't want her to go in there with him. "Bill, the faster I get this done, I'll be away from him and back into your arms." She told me as she put her arms around my waist and laid her head against my chest as she hugged on to me. I smiled as I looked down at her and began running my fingers through her hair. "You do have a point there." I told her and she looked up at me smiling. "Don't I always?" She asked and I laughed. "Yes you do which is one of the many things I love about you." I told her while staring into her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I pulled away only to hug her closer to me. "Bill, I love you." She told me with a sigh. "I love you too and always will." I told her. "I know." She replied and sighed into my chest. "If you need me just call me." I told her. "I will." She told me and moved away from me. Before she went in, I grabbed her hand and she looked back at me. "Be careful." I told her. Sam nodded and went inside.

I arrived back at the house within ten minutes. "There you are!" Georg said as I entered the house. "Yep here I am." I told him and crossed my arms. "Well let's start on our reports!" Georg said excitedly. Georg was my partner and we our topic was on global warming. How fun. We sat down at the table and began. Jameson came in with groceries from the store. "Hello, gentlemen." He said realy happily. Jameson has never been this happy. "What's happening?" I asked him and he looked back at me. "Nothing on the contrary." He told me and made his way into the kitchen. Sure there was nothing happening with him. I turned back around in my seat and began working. "Bill?" Georg asked. "What is it?" I asked him. "Is it true you don't like Taemin?" He asked. I stopped writing and looked up at him. "I guess you can say that." I told him. "Why?" Georg asked me. "You'll think I'm crazy if I told you." I told him and continued writing. "Tell me and I'll decide on that." He replied. "I think he's after Sam." I told him, honestly.

I looked up at him and he was looking at me like I was crazy. "See what did I tell you." I told him. "Bill, why would he go after your girlfriend? He never has before." Georg told me. "That's because they were all normal but Sam on the other hand is different. She's like a whole package. It seems like she belongs in our world then hers." I told him honestly. "You're not thinking about that are you?" Georg asked me. I looked over at him and sighed. "Yes, I really am thinking about it." I told him.

~~S POV~~

I walked into the library and looked for Taemin. "Sam, over here!" He yelled and waved. I smiled and made my way over to him. "What took you so long?" He asked me as I sat down beside him. "Oh, I was with Bill and I'm sorry for being late." I told him as I got my notebook out of my bag. "It's okay. I'm just happy you made it." He told me with a smile. "So do you have any info on recycling yet?" I asked him. Taemin nodded and pushed his laptop toward me. "Oh wow that's alot." I told him as I read the info. "Well, I got bored while waiting for you, so I clicked on every page until i found a page with a lot of info like this one." He told me. "Let's get to work then." I told him and we began to work.

We finished our report twelve minutes before the library closed. "I'm so glad we got this done." I told him. "Me too." He told me with a smile. Then it slowly faded as he looked down at the table. "Sam, I need to ask you something." He told me. "What is it?" I asked with a smile. "How are you going to be equal with Bill?" Taemin asked me. My smiled dissappeared and I looked down at the table. "Bill might change me." I told him. "Might? Can you get someone else cause it sounds like he might not." He told me. "Who else would do that? Bill wouldn't let them." I told him as I looked at him but he was still staring at the table.

"I would." He told me as he looked up at me. "What?" I asked him stunned. "I wouldn't care if Bill wanted it or not. You're an angel that's to beautiful to die." Taemin told me and I stared at him still stunned. Taemin reached over and took my hand in his and he layed his other hand ontop of mine. "Sam, if you were mine, I would change you in a heartbeat or whenever you wanted to be changed. I'm sorry but to me, I think Bill doesn't seem to want you in a way you want him." Taemin told me and his words hit me like a bullet. Was Taemin right about Bill? No he was wrong. Bill wants me and I know it. "If you so clever than who else would be better for me then?" I asked him angry now. "Me." He told me and my mouth fell open.

"W-w-what?" I asked trying to find my voice. "Sam, I love you." He told me as he inched his face toward mine. "No you don't." I told him while shaking my head. "Let me prove it to you." Taemin told me and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to push him away but he was fighting me. "I said no!" I told him as I pushed him away. "Fine, get your heart broken." He told me and left. I grabbed my stuff and put into my bag. I needed to get out of here and fast. I walked outside and sat on a bench where no one would see me. I put my legs to my chest and began crying. Thanks to that kiss, I was starting to like Taemin but not as much as I did Bill. Bill was the man I was in love with.

~~B POV~~

I looked at the clock and it was five minutes after seven. "Georg do you know what time the library closes?" I asked him. "Yea around six thirty." He replied. Something was wrong. I quickly got up and grabbed my car keys. "I'll be back." I told him before leaving. I got in my car and drove to the library as fast as I can. When I got there, there wasn't a car parked in front of the library and the lights were off inside. I got out of my car and ran beside the building. Still no sign of her. I got my cell out and dialed her number. Then I heard her phone began to ring from somewhere. All the negatives began to hit me. Did he take her? Or did he do away with her? Anger surged through me as I ran toward it.

When I got closer, I heard crying and then I seen Sam curled up crying. I dropped my phone and flashed to her side. "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked her as I ran my hands through her hair. "Bill!" She said while crying and flew into my arms. "Let's get you home, okay?" I asked her. "No, Bill. Please I don't want to go home right now." She told me as she nuzzled her face into my neck. "My house then?" I asked her as I rubbed her back. "No, I don't want to see him for a while." She told me. As soon as she said him, I knew Taemin did something. "What did he do to you?" I asked her as I inched back to look at her face.

She slowly rose her eyes up to meet mine. "Tell me, please. I'm worried about you." I told her as I wipped her tears away. "Taemin he.." Sam trailed off and looked down at the ground. I put my finger under her chin and I gently rose her head up. "He did what?" I asked her sweetly. "He told me that the only reason you wouldn't change me is because you don't love me as much as I do you. Then he told me he loved me and then he..." Sam closed her eyes and began to cry more. "What is it?" I asked her. "He kissed me, Bill." She told me and began to cry more. I tightened my arms around her and she laid her head against my chest. I swore to myself that the next time I see Taemin, he's mine.

* * *

**O_O Looks like Taemin's a dead man**


	14. We Have An Emergency

**Now let's find out what happens to Taemin...**

**

* * *

**

~~S POV~~

Bill picked me up from the bench and began carrying me to his car. He opened the passenger door and sat me in the seat. As he got in on the driver's side, I buckled my seat belt. Bill was driving faster than usual. "Bill, where we going?" I asked him as I saw the road to my house pass by. "We're going to my house first." He told me and my head flashed toward him. Before I could even speak, we were in front of his house. "Stay here." Bill told me and got out of the car before giving me enough time to speak. I quickly unbuckled my belt and got out of the car. Bill was already in the house. This was not looking good.

~~B POV~~

"Where is he?" I demanded as I walked in the house. "Who sir?" Jameson asked me. I stopped and looked at him. "Taemin." I said with such hatred. "In his room." Jameson replied. I flashed to his room. Taemin was inside cause I could hear the radio on. I busted through the door and he jumped out of his bed. "You really had the guts to kiss her." I told him in a sec, I flashed in front of him. "Yes, I did because I wanted her to know that I loved her!" He yelled at me and my hand grabbed his throat. He moved his leg and kneed me. I let go of him as I fell back. Worst mistake ever. My teeth began to show as my growls grew louder and louder. I jumped at him and we went through the window.

~~S POV~~

As I made it inside, I heard something shadder and I ran full speed upstairs. There was a door knocked from it's hindges and I went inside. The window was broken. Then on a piece of glass, I found something black. I grabbed the material and looked at it. I gasped as I realized it was from Bill's shirt. "What happened in here?" I turned around and found Tom. "It's Bill." I told him and he looked at me.

~~B POV~~

As soon as we hit the ground, I quickly got up on my feet. I grabbed Taemin by the shirt and threw him into a tree. The tree broke in half from the impact. I flashed to his side as he tried to get up but I grabbed him again and threw him into rock wall. Both of us were breathing hard. "I'm going to end you if it's the last thing I do." I told him as I made my way to him. Taemin was trying to get his breath. "I don't think so." He said and threw dirt in my eyes. As I tried to wipe the dirt out, I felt his hands on me and then I felt myself flying through the air. I made impact in a tree. I opened my eye and I found him coming toward me. "No it's the end for you." He said and grabbed my a hold of my head.

~~S POV~~

I ran faster and faster through the woods. I heard something made impact into a tree real close to me. I ran faster in that direction. I wish Tom was with me but we had to split up and look through the woods. It was almost twilight and I had to find him quick. I saw a figure lying on the ground, wiping their eyes, and as I got closer, it was Bill. I was still to far away to hear anything. Then Taemin grabbed Bill by the head. He was going to kill Bill. "NO!" I yelled and ran straight on into Taemin. He let go of Bill as we were heading into the ground. I fell hard on the ground and my whole left side went numb. I moved my head and looked at Taemin. I most of used alot of force in that cause he looked like he was out for the count. I slowly turned to Bill and he was trying to get up. He looked up at me and something sparked into his eyes.

~~B POV~~

I felt Taemin fly off of me. Did Tom find me? I tried to get up as I looked up to see if Tom was okay. My heart pounded as I saw an angelic face staring at me from the angel laying on the ground. "Sam." I whispered and used all the strength I had to go to her. I embraced her in my arms and she sort of cringed. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I can't feel my left side." She told me. I moved her in my arms bridal style and ran home. "Where's Taemin?" Tom asked me as I walked past him. "In the woods." I replied and kept walking to my car. Tom stopped me by grabbing my arm but I jerked from his hold. "I'm not worried about him right now. I need to take Sam to the hospital." I told him and showed him my teeth.

He let me go without saying anything else. Instead of using my car, I used my inhuman speed to get to the hospital. "Don't leave me." I heard Sam say as I walked in. "I won't." I told her. "Promise?" She asked me. "We need help over here!" A nurse yelled and then nurses with a gurny came running. I laid her on it and I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I promise." I told her and kissed her forehead.


	15. And You're Out

**FINALLY! here is the new chapter! :DDDD Enjoy :)))**

**

* * *

**

~~B POV~~

I watched Sam as she slept in the hospital bed. I sat in a chair beside her bed as I caressed her cheek. Sam told the doctors and her mom, that we we're in the woods and she ran away from me, so I could chase her then she hit hard in a rock wall. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up. It was Whitley. "Tom needs to talk to you." She told me and I nodded. "Stay with her please." I told her. She nodded her head and went over to sit in the chair beside her bed.

I slowly walked to the lobby where Tom and the others were. "How is she holding up?" Gustav asked me. "Sam's going to be fine. All she needs is rest. The doctor told me it was a good thing I got her here when I did or she would've been paralysed on her left side." I told them as I sat down. "It's a good thing you got her here." Tom told me as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I know but I can't stop thinking about what would happened if I didn't." I told him and looked up at him. He sighed and looked down at the ground. The doors opened and Taemin walked in. I quickly got on my feet growling. I would've fought him but Tom put his hand on my chest to stop me.

"Taemin." Tom said as he looked at him. "How is she? Is she okay?" Taemin asked without taking a breath. "Taemin." Tom said again and this time he looked at Tom. "What?" He asked Tom. "I want you to go home." He said. "I'll go when you guys go back home." Taemin said and Tom shook his head. "No I mean back to Korea." I stared at Tom shocked. "Why?" Taemin asked stunned. "You almost killed my brother and thanks to you, Sam's in the hospital. So if you would, just go back to Korea. It was a mistake for you to even come here." Tom told him. "If that's what you want then I'll leave." Taemin said and slowly turned around to walk out the exit. Tom turned around and seen my shocked face. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you again." Tom told me and I smiled. Tom was always on my side.

~~S POV~~

I woke up and found myself in a white room. I sat up and I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white hospital gown and I had i.v's in my arm. "Sam!" I heard someone yelled and I turned to look. Whitley ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Is there anything you want?" She asked me and I nodded. "Can you get Bill for me?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "I'll go get him right now." She told me and left. I sighed and laid down on my side. I was about to close my eyes but I felt a hand caress my cheek.

I turned my head and saw Bill smiling right at me. I quickly sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled as he rubbed my back. "I'm glad to see you're doing better." Bill told me and kissed the top of my head. "It's because you're here." I told him and kissed his neck. "Do you know when I get out of here?" I asked him as I looked up at him. "I don't know. The doctor is talking to your mom right now." He told me with a smile. I smiled back but then my face dropped as I looked down at the bed.

Bill put a finger on my chin and tilted my head up so I could look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked me in a soft voice as he stared into my eyes. "What about Taemin?" I asked in a whisper. "He's going back to Korea cause it seems everyone is fed up with him." Bill told me and smiled. I smiled back and then I laid my head against his chest. I yawned and began to close my eyes. "Are you tired?" Bill asked me. "A little bit. It's hard to sleep in these beds." I said honestly. "Why?" He asked with a chuckle. "Cause I'm not sleeping in your arms." I said and looked up at him. Bill smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "If I lay down with you, will you get some rest?" He asked as soon as his lips left mine and I nodded. Bill embraced to my chest and laid back on the bed. He hummed to me as I fell asleep.

"It's time to wake up." I heard Bill whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and stretched. I looked on the other side of me to find my mom. My eyes went wide as I just noticed she just saw me asleep in Bill's arms. I looked back at Bill and he smiled at me. "What is it?" I turned back to mom so she could answer my question. "They're letting you go. So get up and get dressed. If you want we'll go shopping." She told me with a smile. I looked down at the bed and then back at her. "I don't know, I mean wanted to spend time with Bill.." I said. "I understand." She told me with a smile.

I felt Bill's arms go around me and I looked over at him. "If you want I can go shopping with you." He said and I looked back at mom. "That's a wonderful idea! Go get dressed and me and Bill will wait for you in the lobby." She said excited and left the room with Bill following her out. I groaned as I got out of bed. This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to spend time with Bill. I got dressed and went to the lobby.


	16. Mr Van Helsing

**Hello everyone I'm finally back! It's been so long and I do mean a very long time! Reason I haven't been on here and writing is too many to count and I mean tooo many! I'l try and finish updating and not just this one but others. I'm trying the best I can so please bare with me! Thank you for understanding readers :)**

* * *

~S POV~

When I got to the mall, I began wishing they shouldn't of released me from the hospital. As I followed my mom through the hospital, Bill took my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. Hmm maybe it was a good thing they did on the other hand. "Let's hit Belk first!" Mom said. "Alright." I sighed and followed her in there. "Whoa it's so fancy in here!" Bill exclaimed as he looked around. "You've never been to a belk before?" I asked and he shook his head. "You're so lucky!" I told him as I laughed and he began laughing with me. After mom spent almost two hours in Belk, we began leaving but before we got to the exit of the store mom turned around and looked at us. "Are you guys hungry?" Mom asked us. "N-" I was about to say but I was interrupted, "yes." I shot a glare at Bill and he smiled at me.

We all ate at the McDonald's they had in the food court. A place that wouldn't have garlic. As mom and him were in conversation, I looked around the court to see if anything interesting was going on. I yawned and looked at Baskin Robbins and I saw a man who was starring directly at us. He was leaning against a column and had his arms crossed. He looked about to be a little older then my mom, his hair was short but shaggy and was dark brown, and looked he was wearing a nice white shirt with a collar with a slim black hanging kinda loose around his neck and dark blueish jeans and a big brown raincoat over his outfit. If you ask me he looks someone that just got off work. I followed his stare and he was looking directly at Bill.

I quickly turned around to look at him and he was gone. I began scanning the room for him and I couldn't find him anywhere. "Honey?" I turned around and my mom and Bill was starring at me. "Hmm?" "Are you okay?" My mom asked me. "Yea I'm fine, I just thought I saw somebody that's all." I answered and went back to searching. "Well if you say so." She replied but I paid no attention. Who was that guy? Why was he starring straight at Bill for? Does he know about Bill? So many questions ran through my head. I felt someone getting up and I turned around. "I've got an important phone call I need to take so I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Bill said and smiled at me before he left. My mom smiled and nodded her head. When he got to the bathroom, mom turned around and looked at me with a smile. "So when are you guys going to get married?" She asked and my mouth fell open with shock. "Mom?" I nearly yelled in question.

~B POV~

I walked into the restroom and looked in the under the stalls to see if anyone was in here. The whole place was empty. I got my phone out and called Tom back. "What's the emergency?" I asked him. "Well the first part I'm gonna tell you isn't a emergency exactly but news." He replied. "What is it?" "Well I heard that Jagger didn't exactly leave the states yet..." "Where is he then?" I asked. "No one has no idea." "Hmm looks like we have to do some investigating." I told him. "Yep." "Now what's the emergency?" I asked him. "Well I heard that-" My head shot up when I heard something coming from one of the stalls. "Tom, I'll call you back in a minute." I began to close my phone but I could still hear Tom. "No wait! The vampire sl-" My phone turned off.

"Hello is there somebody in here?" I called out and no answer. I shrugged and was about to walk out but I heard another sound coming from the stall again. I slowly walked toward the door of the stall and was prepared to fight whatever came out at me. I slowly opened the door and to my surprise I was starring at a rat walking around. I laughed at myself for being so paranoid. I turned around and quickly ducked as a arrow was coming for me. "What the hell?" I questioned aloud as I looked at the arrow and turned around. My eyes got wide as I saw who I was face to face with. "Hello vampire." The man said. "Slay." I growled his name with such hatred. "Oh so you know me?" He asked. "Of course. Every vampire always talks about you." "Haha I wonder why?" He asked with a wicked smile. "You tell me you vampire slayer." I growled. "Let's get this done and over with." He told me and pulled out his bow and arrow but the arrows were solid stakes.

I quickly dodged them as I ran for him. I kicked the bow out of his hand and he threw a punch at me. The blow to my face was pretty hard but I ignored the pain. I grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall, knocking him out. I quickly got out of the bathroom and went over to Sam and her mom. "I'm sorry but there's an emergency at the house and I have to go." I told them and Sam looked at me worried. "Okay. It was lovely having you with us." Her mom replied. "Thank you for letting me come." I said with a smile. Before Sam could speak I quickly interrupted her, "I'll call you later." I got my coat and left. Having the slayer in town was not a good thing at all.

~S POV~

I sat on my bed staring at my phone. It was almost eight at night and Bill still hadn't call me. I needed to know what was going on for goodness sakes! I groaned in frustration and laid back on my bed. Suddenly my phone started going off. I quickly rose up and grabbed it. It was a text from one of my friends. I frowned with disappointment and turned around to lay on my bed on my front side. "This is soo frustrating!" I groaned into my sheet. I sighed as I felt my eyes get droppy after minutes. How can I be so tired with it just being eight? I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long it took but I finally realized that someone was rubbing my back. I sleepily turned around to see who it was and of course I should've known it was Bill. "Sleepy?" He asked me with a smile. I quickly rose up and wrapped my arms around him. "No not at all! But why didn't you call me? I was worried!" I told him as I glared at him. He sighed and caressed my cheek. "I'm sorry for not calling you. I didn't mean to worry you like that." I sighed and laid my head against his chest. "I forgive you. I was just wanting to know if you were alright that's all." I told him as I closed my eyes.

"I'm fine but I can't go out that much anymore though." He told me and I looked up at him with a questioned and confused look. "The reason I left earlier in such a rush was because I was attacked by a vampire slayer in the restroom." He told me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I began checking him for injuries as I asked him these questions. He chuckled and pulled me aginst him. "I'm fine so calm down." He answered and kissed my forehead. "I just can't loose you." I told him as I could feel tears starting to form. "Trust me you won't and I promise you that." He said and sealed his promise from a long kiss he have me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
